


First Jump

by multifandomhoodies



Series: Sparks (Wildland fire AU) [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Smokejumper AU, Wildland Fire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhoodies/pseuds/multifandomhoodies
Summary: Finn had trained for this extensively. He’d sat through all the classes, taken all the notes, passed all the tests, passed all the practices on that weird contraption out back, everything. Everything was ready, he was ready, everything was going to be fine. He knew this. But he would have been lying if he didn’t admit that he was shaking at least a little bit from where he sat, legs dangling out of a plane, nothing holding him in.
Relationships: Finn & Jannah (Star Wars), Finn & Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Sparks (Wildland fire AU) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	First Jump

Finn had trained for this extensively. He’d sat through all the classes, taken all the notes, passed all the tests, passed all the practices on that weird contraption out back, everything. He was ready for this. He’d sewn his harness, his padded suit, the parachute that was going to keep him from splattering against the ground. Everything was ready, he was ready, everything was going to be fine. He knew this.

But he would have been lying if he didn’t admit that he was shaking at least a little bit from where he sat, legs dangling out of a plane, nothing holding him in. There was the rush of air whooshing past the plane, the roar of the plane engine, and the spotter yelling instructions in his ear. 

“There’s not much wind, you see the streamers? Just like we talked about. It’s a clear field. You’ve got this, Finn. You’ve trained a lot for this. You’re gonna be fine. You’re clear. Ready?” The spotter slapped his shoulder, and Finn went out of the plane. There were a few seconds of pure free fall, and Finn couldn’t help but whoop. He felt the sharp tug as the static line opened his parachute, and then the jolt as the parachute opened. He steered the parachute by tugging on the steering line, and yelped a bit when he started to twist. Finn released the line gently, and took in the landing situation. The landing zone was an empty field with a soft ground, chosen specifically for new smokejumpers practicing their first jumps. He didn’t want to land too close to the others and tangle their chutes together, so he steered gently away. It seemed like he was accelerating towards the ground the way it rushed up to him, but he did his best to stay calm. He steered a couple more times and then hit the ground.

Finn rolled, just as he’d been taught. The impact didn’t hurt and overall wasn’t bad. “Evenson, okay!” He shouted. He heard a few answering whoops as he fumbled with taking off his parachute. He managed to get the harness and chute off, rolling them up, and then took off his helmet.

“Congratulations on a successful jump.” Phasmsa said as she walked over to him. 

“Thank you, ma’am.” 

Jannah was nearing the ground, and Finn watched as she hit the ground. Her landing was more graceful than his, which wasn’t saying much. “Clark, okay!” She detached herself from her parachute and rolled hers as Finn walked over. 

“Good job! Your jump was great, Finn.” Jannah’s eyes were bright from underneath the cage of her helmet. 

“You did a good job too! Your landing was so graceful. I only managed not to break anything.” Finn couldn’t help but grin. 

“That was so cool.”

“I know!” 

“Oh, Rey’s coming down now.” Jannah pulled Finn’s suit. He turned to look at the sky. He couldn’t tell it was Rey, they just knew because of the order of the jump list. Rey went into a spiral the closer she got to the ground, and Finn and Jannah inhaled sharply. She managed to stop right before she landed. 

“O’Malley, okay!” Jannah and Fin looked at each other and grinned. They started walking towards Rey, who was laying on her back, looking at the sky.

“I’m okay.” Rey said before they could even worry. “I can’t believe I just did that.” 

“You did!” Jannah grinned. Rey shook her head, and started getting up. 

“Good job, Rey. That spiral looked tricky.” Finn patted her shoulder. 

“It wasn’t awful, but it wasn't what I wanted to do.” She giggled. “We did it!” 

“We did.” Finn grinned. “Now, we’re just going to have to do that into wildfires and not become roasted marshmallows.”

“We’re gonna be fine.” Jannah punched his shoulder lightly with a grin of her own. “Especially you, Mister 100% on the exam.” 

“Oh, yeah, and the great line cutting techniques. You even got Phasma to compliment you. You’ll be fine.” 

“I’m not too worried.” Finn grinned. “It’s going to be great.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realized when tagging this that none of these characters canonically have last names? Except for Rey but that's annoying so we're ignoring that. 
> 
> This is the first part of a larger wildland fire au, which will feature Finn/Poe and more characters :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
